softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ohzoku/Unit Types
Costs listed in the table are deployment costs for each mission. Physical defense and magical defense are listed as P. Def and M. Def, respectively. Unit Overview Infantry series :Main units: Infantry (歩兵), Heavy Infantry (重歩兵), and Elite Infantry (精鋭歩兵) The infantry series of units is the most basic unit available, with average ability all-around. They can learn ranged attack, healing, and various stances to help their damage output. The Elite Infantry can even learn some basic magic at lower ranks. Enemy units with Consecutive Stance (連続の構え) and Multi Strike Stance (連撃の構え) should be considered high priority threats. The Follow-up Stance (追撃の構え) can be quite dangerous too. ---- Cavalry series :Main units: Cavalry (騎馬), Heavy Cavalry (重騎兵), and Archery Cavalry (弓騎兵) The cavalry series of units features higher movement and faster speed, at the cost of lowered defense. Their Charging Strike attack is powerful and has a chance to immobilize enemies. They are ideal for neutralizing high priority threats in the beginning of the first round of battle. Avoid putting them in situations where they might get stuck behind slower friendly units. Enemy Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry units should be taken out early due to their high damage output, ability to immobilize opponents, and high movement. Archery Cavalry is only a high-priority threat if they also have the Charging Strike skill (突撃). ---- Archery series :Main units: Archer (弓兵) and Archery Cavalry (弓騎兵) The archery series of units mainly features long-range attacks. They can learn melee attacks as well, but it's not encouraged since they can never be very good at it. While archers don't pack much damage, especially when being compared to other units that are proficient in ranged battle like mages, they compensate it with better durability, which allows them to endure more punishments than other types of ranged unit. The most notable trait that all enemy archers share is their tendency to make some distance with the enemies and run away when pressed. Aside from that, they don't possess much of a threat. ---- Mage series :Main units: Mage (魔法使い) and Great Mage (大魔法使い) Mage series of units is the true Glass Cannon of all human-units as it boasts the highest-damage output and very weak defensively. Mage units are the best when they can unleash their lethal spells upon the enemies while avoiding direct contact with them. Good positioning is the key, but having ally units that can block enemies' movements and withstand direct attacks from them should also help tremendously. Due to their highly-damaging and big AoE spells, enemy mages easily possess the highest threat in actual battles. It's very encouraged to get rid them before they can deal any significant damages to ally units. ---- Others * Mercenary * The Samurai (侍) and Ninja (忍) (Eastern series) * Beastkin (獣人) * Oni (鬼人) * Giant (巨人) * Flying Dragon (飛竜) * The Catapult (投石機), Ballista (バリスタ), and Super Multi Lance Cannon (超多槍射砲) * Supply Wagon (輸送隊) Unit Stats Ranges are from rank F to S. Regular Units With few exceptions, the cost to hire a regular unit is in general 10 times the deployment cost. *The cost to hire a Catapult is 500 instead of 400. *The cost to hire a Super Multi Lance Cannon is 10 instead of 1000. *The cost to hire a Giant is 1600 instead of 2000. ---- Monster and Demon Units With few exceptions, the cost to hire a monster/demonic unit is the same as the deployment cost. *The cost to hire a Black Knight is 6000. Category:Ohzoku